


I’m Here

by Miss_Pyschopath



Series: Irene in Devildom [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Emotionally ruining the demon brothers, F/M, Named MC, Sad boy Mammon, Spoilers for lesson 15 & 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pyschopath/pseuds/Miss_Pyschopath
Summary: SPOILERS FOR LESSON 15 & 16!!!!!Mammon rarely became serious and quiet, but with the trembling of his body, and intimidating intent radiating off him, Belphegor finally seemed to realise the danger.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Irene in Devildom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own Obey Me! It’s an awesome game, but I sadly can’t take credit
> 
> Mammon isn’t my favorite, but he’s really nice to write, sooooooooo

_ I’m Here _

_ Mammon x Irene (named fem MC) _

_ ((MAJOR SPOILERS FOR LESSON 15/16)) _

_ (An AU where MC didn’t come back after Belphegor killed them.) _

_ ________________________ _

“Irene! Hang in there, Irene!” Tears blinded Mammon’s eyes as he clung to her softly, arms cradling her broken body so gently, desperation rolling off him in waves, it’s leakage heavy and painful.

Vaguely, almost as though he was underwater, he heard the laughter and cruel tone of his youngest brother, laughing at him, most likely, Mammon assumed numbly. He would never understand how Belphegor could hate humans so much, hate the one truly good thing that had happened to him since he had been an angel in the Celestial Realm.

Mammon may have been demon ever since he fell from grace, but in that moment, he believed that Belphegor was on a level even more evil than demons already were by nature.

Lucifer, Satan, Beel, Levi and Asmo were all strange mixes of anger, sadness and a form of apathy that came from too much pain. Mammon wasn’t entirely sure what he was feeling, but he knew fear was the biggest. It crept in like hurricane, unforgiving and cold. It swirled and mixed, debris of muted feelings being swept up in the storm, making it deadly and dangerous.

As Mammon drowned under his own rage and fear, he felt the weight of a heavy coat dropping on his shoulders, which fell with the weight slightly before curling further into Irene. The smell of fire wood and ink enveloped his senses, dulling the fading smell of Irene’s honey and rose scent, but the coat was comforting.

He vaguely felt himself passing his beloved human to his older brother, who he subconsciously recognised as the strongest there, and the most capable of keeping her body safe other than himself. Rising slowly, adjusting the comfortable coat that Lucifer had given to him, he felt his rage finally boil over, transforming his body into his demonic form. 

He slowly stepped towards the youngest, brothers all moving back and out of the way in understanding. His expression was murderous, but tears still ran off his cheeks like a waterfall. His shaky hands began to glow a luminous yellow, as he finally stopped around 2 metres away from the Avatar of Sloth, who had realised that something was amiss with the second-born.

Mammon rarely became serious and quiet, but with the trembling of his body, and intimidating intent radiating off him, Belphegor finally seemed to realise the danger.

“Irene is a human. With injuries this bad, the chances of survival are...” Satan whispered quietly towards Lucifer, who held her body carefully. He nodded solemnly. 

Mammon heard his brother clearly, the fog lifting as his rage simmered, and this set him off.

He charged at his brother as one wielding a higher power, and the emotions of a broken man who wanted vengeance.

And not a single one of his brothers protested.


End file.
